Meeting the Truth
by FwooshEye
Summary: A young lady from our world dies and meets the Truth. My response to the various stories with the concept "fan goes to Amestris" that I've seen around here. Features an unnamed OC and Truth. One-shot and a bit on the philosophical side.


**A/N:** You know that there are many stories here following the concept of "Fan-girl (or a few cases, fan-boy) dies and meets truth and then ends up in Amestris"? Well, this is my response to those, and while it might not be my best work on this site, I've had the idea for a very long time (since I first read one of those stories).

It's a bit on the philosophical side and for once not humoristic at all. But I hope you'll like it anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Her eyes fluttered slowly open, sluggishly staring out into the vast, wide, white space above her. She had a feeling that she should be in immense pain at the moment, but she was not. She frowned, thinking about why that was when it struck her.<p>

She had been in an accident.

She's been hit by a truck that lost control.

Sighing she pulled her hand over her face. While she hadn't been planning to die just quite yet, she had at least been alone in her car, so there shouldn't have been any other fatalities. The truck driver was probably physically fine anyway, considering a rolling shoebox wouldn't be a match for such a massive vehicle.

Though if she was dead, why was she still aware?

Slowly she worked her way up to a standing position and looked around. It was an endless white space, but on her left and right side there was a massive stone gate each and she realized where she was.

"Hello" said a voice – that still sounded like a million voices perfectly synced – behind her and she turned around. As she thought, it was a white silhouette of her standing there.

"Truth", she greeted it with a court nod. The being grinned.

"So you know who I am."

She smirked and tilted her head. "Of course. Didn't you know I knew, though? You are me too after all."

Truth laughed heartily. "Indeed. I also know that you know you're dead."

"Yeah, I've realized that. I'm just surprised that this is what death would be like, I didn't expect it to be like in the only manga I like."

"Death can be in many different ways; this is just one of them. The thing is that you've been given a choice."

Truth gestured to the gate to her right.

"Your first option is to move on to 'the other side' and die a peaceful, quiet death."

Truth then gestured to the left gate.

"Your second choice however, is to keep living, but in a different world: Amestris to be precise. To start over. So what will it be? Think carefully now."

She looked down on her feet in thought. She really couldn't understand why she's been given this choice, but she doubted she would be given an answer if she asked. But what should she pick?

After several silent minuets, she made up her mind and looked Truth in the face.

"I'll move on", she said with a steady voice.

"Oh? Are you sure about that? There is no going back if you pick that choice!"

She nodded. "I realize that, and I can't deny I am tempted to go to Amestris, to learn alchemy and so on but... But in the end, it still wouldn't be _home_. Everything that I hold dear, that made it worth for me to even stay alive, would be gone. And to live in a different dimension and never again be able to know if they're alright and even less see them... It would break me, and no alchemy would be able to fix that. I might not have had the best life, but it wasn't so bad either. And if I assume I would lose my memory upon going there, I would probably try and regain it. And then no matter if I succeeded or failed, I would still be miserable. No, I'll stick to my decision; I will be free of the pain that way."

"Very well. Goodbye then, young lady, and rest in peace."

"Goodbye, Truth, and thank you for giving me the opportunity to choose. I hope you find someone that will accept your offer."

With those words she walked towards the right sided gate that was slowly opening up. Turning towards Truth one last time, she gave the being a small bow in farewell before she passed through the gate.

One is all and all is one after all.

She died with no regrets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading and let me know what you thought! And please let me know if I made some grammatical error etc. When I put this is in Word for final editing (I write in .txt on the phone) it told me to change it in some places even I thought it looked weird to write it like that (e.g. lose instead of loose like I thought it was supposed to be).


End file.
